


interconnected

by atropa



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, flangst, keju, lol, shameless fluff
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 17:23:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8110957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atropa/pseuds/atropa
Summary: untuk tooru. untuk koushi.  [oneshot yang terdiri dari tiga belas drabble yang saling terkoneksi]





	

**Author's Note:**

> heya, ini adalah sekumpulan drabble terkoneksi yang membangun satu cerita utuh, saya dapat prompt-nya [di sini](https://web.facebook.com/bebebkawa?hc_ref=NEWSFEED&fref=nf#), makasih buat teman-teman manis yang nyumbang prompt, ya xD
> 
> Haikyuu!! adalah milik Haruichi Furudate, saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun dengan menulis fanfiksi ini

1.

“Bukannya ini Refreshing-kun?”

Koushi tahu suara manis bergula ini, tahu siapa pemiliknya, seketika teringat kepada senyuman-senyuman menawan namun culas dan manuver-manuver pencuri napas di udara _(—Bagaimana bisa ia begitu luwes dan mengerikan dalam waktu bersamaan?_ pikir Koushi. Dan oh, Kageyama, _Kageyama,_ ia gentar dengannya) ketika jemarinya menarik satu cetakan _The Brothers Karamazov_ keluar dari rak Perpustakaan Umum Kota Sendai.

Entah bagaimana, Oikawa Tooru berada satu ruangan dengannya, duduk di sofa dekat jendela dengan satu cangkir kopi hitam di atas meja.

Tetapi siapa itu Refreshing-kun?

“Kau berbicara padaku?”

 

2.

Mereka bertemu lagi. Mereka bertemu lagi.

Mengapa mereka bertemu lagi?

“Aku melihatnya duluan.”

“Jangan bertingkah lucu, _Suga-chan._ Kau bahkan tidak mempunyai cinta yang cukup besar _untuknya._ Kau tidak pantas _untuknya.”_

“Maafkan aku sebelumnya, Oikawa-san. Tetapi kupikir kau tidak perlu mencintai makanan terlebih dahulu jika kau lapar dan ingin makan.”

“Tetapi aku dan dia ditakdirkan untuk terus bersama! Kau ingin memisahkan kami? Kau monster, Suga-chan!”

Penjaga _vendor_ roti susu ekstra besar edisi terbatas terpaksa membagi dagangan terakhirnya menjadi dua.

 

3.

Ketika Koushi hendak menutup mata, tenang karena ia bisa menyelesaikan tugas kelas filsafat tepat waktu, pintu kamar asramanya digedor dengan mendesak dari luar.

“Suga-chan! Suga-chan! Tolong buka pintunya!”

Koushi mengerang. “Sudah kubilang ganti saja lampunya, Tooru! Tidak ada hantu di kamarmu! Dan tidak, kau tidak bisa menginap di kamarku malam ini!”

“Tetapi, Suga-chan … bagaimana kalau ini pekerjaan alien?”

Koushi membenturkan kepalanya ke tembok.

 

4.

Koushi tidak ingat kapan awalnya, tetapi ada kalanya ia tidak sendirian di ranjang, tangannya tidak memeluk udara kosong. Terkadang ada Oikawa  terbaring di sampingnya, lengannya erat melingkari punggung Koushi, wajahnya ia sembunyikan dalam-dalam di bahu Koushi ketika menangis. Seperti saat ini. Koushi ingat mereka juga seperti ini sehabis Oikawa mendengar vonisnya jika ia tidak bisa bermain voli lagi.

“Dia sudah menemukan orang lain, Suga-chan,” katanya di antara isakan-isakan rusak. “Dan dia sangat cantik. Pacar baru Iwa-chan sangat cantik dan tidak bisa membenciku walaupun aku sangat berengsek, membuatku tidak bisa membencinya walaupun aku ingin.”

 

5.

Ketika Koushi jatuh cinta, ia mencintai dengan semua yang ia punya.

Tetapi ia mencintai Oikawa. Dari milyaran manusia di dunia ia jatuh cinta kepada Oikawa, yang balik mencintai Koushi ketika seluruh kesadarannya masih berpegang erat kepada masa lalu, masih terikat cinta yang sudah melupakannya, masih dihantui delusi jika suatu hari Iwaizumi akan kembali.

Oikawa mencintai Koushi, tetapi Koushi tahu jika ia bukan pilihan terbaik, dan ia tidak bisa berada di samping Oikawa sebagai pilihan kedua.

Koushi mencintai Oikawa lebih daripada Oikawa mencintai Koushi. Tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan terhadap itu.

Maka ketika Oikawa bertanya apa yang Koushi inginkan darinya, ia menjawab, “Seperti ini sudah cukup.”

 

6.

Musim Dingin datang dan isi kantong mereka tidak memungkinkan untuk terus menggunakan jasa penghangat ruangan, jadi ketika akhir pekan tiba dan mereka terlalu bangkrut untuk makan di restoran atau pergi ke bioskop, Koushi dan Oikawa digulung oleh satu selimut menghadapi televisi menonton siaran ulang pernikahan monarki Inggris, karena acara-acara lain lebih tidak menarik.

“Berani taruhan Pangerannya akan selingkuh dengan sekretarisnya ketika ia berusia empat puluh tahun, seperti ayahnya.”

“Wow, Tooru, kau orangnya optimis sekali.” Koushi memutar bola mata ketika menenggelamkan wajahnya lebih dalam ke switer Oikawa, menghembuskan napas panjang dan merasa nyaman ketika rangkulan di pinggangnya mengerat, dan Koushi menguap. “Kau pasti akan sukses berkarir sebagai motivator.”

 

7.

“Tooru, aku ingin memberitahu sebuah rahasia, dan ini bisa jadi adalah rahasia terbesar yang kusimpan dalam hidupku.”

Oikawa mengalihkan perhatiannya sejenak dari tugas astronomi yang sedang ia kerjakan di atas tempat tidur miliknya. “Hm, apa itu, Kou-chan?”

Koushi menarik napas dalam. “Aku baru saja menghabiskan stok terakhir roti susu simpananmu.”

“KAU PENGKHIANAAAAAAAAAT!”

 

8.

Waktu berlalu cepat, terlalu cepat, dan sekarang ia sekali lagi dikelilingi jejatuhan merah muda, gulungan yang ia perjuangkan selama empat tahun di tangan, duduk di halaman belakang sambil memeluk lutut dan merasa menjadi seperti anak kecil lagi.

“Amerika. Kau akan melanjutkan sekolah ke Amerika.”

“Kou-chan, aku minta maaf. Ini sangat tiba-tiba. Aku ingin memberitahumu lebih awal tapi aku tidak tahu kapan saat yang tepat.”

“Dan hari terakhir di universitas menurutmu adalah waktu yang tepat, begitu? Dan kutebak kau memberitahu Iwaizumi lebih dulu?”

Oikawa mematung di hadapannya. “Aku minta maaf.”

Koushi memalingkan muka. “Bisakah kau tinggalkan aku sebentar, Oikawa-san? Aku butuh waktu untuk berpikir. Sendirian.”

Koushi tidak melihatnya ketika Oikawa melangkah pergi dengan setengah hati.

 

9.

Tidak ada yang pernah memanggil Koushi bodoh sebelumnya, dan Koushi berharap jika seseorang memanggilnya demikian lebih cepat.

Ia langsung menuju kediaman keluarga Oikawa setelah mendapatkan alamatnya dari Hinata yang ia dapatkan dari Kindaichi, hatinya seolah lolos ke perut ketika mendapati Iwaizumi membukakan pintu alih-alih Oikawa atau salah satu kerabatnya. Ia benar-benar mengacau, bukan?

“Ah, Sugawara-san. Kau ingin menemui Oikawa?”

Koushi mengangguk, seluruh tubuhnya terasa kebas.

“Naiklah, dia ada di kamarnya. Dan sebaiknya cepat. Bukan aku yang benar-benar dia inginkan untuk berada di sampingnya saat ini.”

 _Koushi, kau bodoh!_ katanya dalam hati sebelum _sprint_ menaiki tangga menuju kamar Oikawa, sempat kembali kepada Iwaizumi karena ia tidak tahu letak kamar yang ia tuju dan memberikan kotak berisi tiramisu yang tadinya akan ia jadikan alat suap untuk mendapatkan maaf Oikawa (semua roti susu menghilang ketika ia membutuhkan mereka) kepada Iwaizumi sebagai perwujudan rasa terima kasih.

Ia tidak membiarkan Oikawa berbicara sepatah kata pun ketika Koushi menyerbu masuk ke ruangannya yang sudah penuh dengan kardus kemas, berkata _‘maafkan aku’_ tanpa henti ketika telah berada di dalam rangkulannya.

Malam itu Oikawa menciumnya; manis dan pelan dan hanya menyebut nama Koushi, kemudian membisikkan bermacam-macam janji, kemudian menciumnya lagi hingga waktu benar-benar larut. Esok harinya ia terbang ke Amerika.

 

10.

Di hari ulang tahunnya yang kedua puluh lima, Koushi menerima bingkisan berupa album foto yang dipenuhi potret komet dan stasiun luar angkasa dan konstelasi warna-warni, juga seseorang berkostum alien buatan sendiri di halaman terakhir.

 _Salam dari Alien-kun untuk Sugawara Koushi,_ kata pesan berwarna merah yang tertulis di bawahnya. _Jangan mengolok-olok Tooru lagi karena Alien-kun benar-benar nyata. Selamat ulang tahun! Tooru akan segera kembali._

 

11.

Tepat sebulan setelah ulang tahunnya yang kedua puluh tujuh, Koushi mendapatkan pesan-pesan teks misterius di ponselnya.

_**[From: Unknown** _

_Lihat ke bawah mejamu.]_

Koushi menemukan satu kotak berpita berisi cokelat di dalamnya.

_**[From: Unknown** _

_Lihat ke barisan muridmu yang paling depan.]_

Salah satu murid perempuannya menyerahkan sebatang mawar merah kepadanya.

_**[To: Unknown** _

_Kau sebenarnya siapa? Kau tidak berbahaya, ‘kan?]_

_**[From: Unknown** _

_Kau akan tahu sebentar lagi. Temui aku di apartemenmu tiga hari dari sekarang. Aku akan membawa hadiah dan bunga.]_

**_[To: Unknown_ **

_Oh, oke. Tapi apakah kau akan membawa kondom juga?]_

**_[From: Unknown_ **

_KOU-CHAN!]_

 

12.

Ia ada di sana, di sebuah pembaringan kecil yang menempel dengan jendela utama apartemen Koushi, punggung bersandar dengan secangkir kopi di tangan, terlihat sama dengan yang Koushi ingat namun berbeda di saat bersamaan.

Koushi menaruh belanjaannya ke lantai. “Jika aku tidak benar-benar mengenalmu, aku pasti sudah melapor kepada polisi sekarang. Masuk ke tempat tinggal seseorang tanpa izin, sungguh tidak tahu diri.”

“Kau yang memberiku kunci cadangannya ketika berkunjung ke Amerika tahun lalu, jadi siapa yang salah?”

Koushi tersenyum, Oikawa menaruh kopinya ke atas meja untuk kemudian mengulurkan tangannya supaya Koushi sambut. Hidung mereka bersentuhan ketika Koushi berbaring di atas tubuh Oikawa, bersyukur sepenuh hati karena abdomennya tetap rata mengingat ia dikelilingi makanan cepat saji di negeri orang. Dadanya tetap bidang, mungkin lebih bidang dibanding ketika ia berusia dua puluh dua tahun. Dan Koushi menyadari dengan geli tidak ada sedikit pun rambut tumbuh di tempat yang Oikawa sebut sebagai ‘area macho’ di wajahnya, mengenyampingkan jika kekasihnya sangat ingin menumbuhkan janggut dan jambang suatu hari nanti.

Matanya masih jernih dan dalam dan cantik, sekarang memancarkan kebijaksaan setelah melihat banyak hal.

“Aku merindukanmu,” bisik Koushi di bibir Oikawa, sebelum mengecupnya ringan, tatapannya tidak melepaskan mata Oikawa. “Kau sudah pulang, Tooru.”

“Ya.” Oikawa mengecup hidung Koushi, kemudian kedua pipinya. “Aku pulang. Benar-benar pulang kali ini.”

Oke. Jangan salah sangka. Tentu saja Koushi sangat menghargai saat-saat lembut seperti ini tetapi ia sudah terpisah dari Oikawa selama lebih. Dari. Sepuluh. Bulan. Ia mempunyai kebutuhan mendesaknya sendiri.

“Jadi apakah kau membawa kondomnya, Tooru?”

Mata Oikawa melebar secara kolosal. “Tuhan yang baik—KOU-CHAN!” ia tertawa lepas. “Kau memang benar-benar harus merusak mood, eh?”

“Aku justru sedang membangun mood!” Koushi terkesiap ketika Oikawa mengubah posisi mereka tanpa aba-aba, menghujani leher Koushi dengan ciuman main-main sementara lengannya menggelitik kedua sisi pinggulnya. Koushi tertawa dan menghembuskan napas dalam jumlah besar secara bersamaan. “Tooru, hentikan! Kita bertingkah seperti anak-anak—oke, oke, aku menyerah! Ampun!”

Oikawa menggelitiknya semakin keras.

“TOORU!”

 

13.

Adalah sebuah kebohongan besar jika Koushi berkata ia tidak suka menatap Oikawa yang telanjang dada, tetapi dipergoki melihat-tanpa-berkedip-Oikawa-yang-telanjang-dada oleh Daichi adalah masalah yang lain.

“Kau meliur, tuh, Suga.”

Tetapi ini adalah Daichi, teman dekatnya semasa SMA yang sudah tahu baik-buruknya Koushi, jadi dia tidak perlu repot-repot memasang muka untuk malu.

“Trims, Daichi,” katanya, ketika mengambil minuman dingin yang disodorkan mantan kaptennya di tim voli, melihat bagaimana mata sahabatnya terpaku kepada lingkaran logam mulia di jari manis Koushi.

“Oh, jadi Oikawa akhirnya memiliki nyali untuk melamarmu.”

Koushi hanya nyengir lebar, kemudian kembali memperhatikan Oikawa yang tengah berada di pertengahan set kedua pertandingan voli pantai, berpasangan dengan Iwaizumi melawan tim Matsukawa dan Hanamaki. Di hadapan mereka, laut terhampar.

Tetapi ia belum selesai menyiksa hidup Daichi.

“Tidakkah kau merasa jika tubuh Oikawa memang terlihat seperti ukiran patung Dewa-Dewa Yunani? Kau harus melihatnya ketika kami berada dalam posisi—“

Daichi menggeram sambil menutup telinganya. “Demi Tuhan, Suga! Aku tidak perlu gambar mentalnya!” Ia bangkit dari kursi pantai mereka, berjalan dengan langkah lebar-lebar menuju koleganya yang sedang bertanding. “Oi, Oikawa! Bawa tunanganmu kembali ke hotel secepat mungkin! Dia bertingkah seperti kucing di musim kawin, aku bersumpah!”

Koushi tengah terbahak sambil memegangi perutnya ketika Oikawa memberinya tatapan yang seolah menuduh _‘Kau apakan Sawamura Daichi? Season 2’,_ menerbangkan sebuah kecupan untuk tunangannya yang membuat ekspresi ngeri di wajah Daichi semakin parah dan sisa alumni Seijoh nyengir maklum, kemudian terbahak lebih keras.


End file.
